


Tonight

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Agent Reign Prompts [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/F, Love Confessions, Sexy Times, being intimate for the first time, scars tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: In which Sam and Alex want each other, but Alex keeps swerving the situation because she's uncomfortable with her battle scars. Once Sam finds out the real reason behind Alex's hesitancy, she's quick to show the badass agent just how beautiful she is inside and out.





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Agent reign prompt - Alex and Sam have been dating for a bit and Sam finally thinks that tonight is the night she’s going to get to have sex with Alex, but Alex has been ducking that situation until Sam asks why? And it has more to do with the scars on Alex’s body then anything else. Protecting Supergirl comes with a price and that is Alex is insecure cause let’s face it working at the deo and being a bamf has made her body strong, but it’s also caused some damage.
> 
> *walks in 15 days late holding a Starbucks* uhhh, hope this was worth the wait?

Ruby had already finished her mug of hot chocolate and gone to bed. It was getting late into the evening but Sam and Alex were still in the kitchen, delaying the night neither wanted to end just yet. They leaned against the kitchen island, shoulder to shoulder, as they enjoyed the last of their sweet beverage.

Sam playfully fell against Alex, who bumped her right back with a huff of laughter. She smiled and reached beside her to pick up another marshmallow from the open bag. After another wonderful date with her girlfriend, the small indulgence of the sugary, spongey treat made it all the better.

Though they had only been dating for almost two months, Sam couldn’t imagine going back to a life without Alex. She had been single for _so_ long that she thought getting to _this_ domesticity would take an adjustment period.

But no.

Sam had fallen head-over-heels in love with Alex. She knew Alex loved her too, but they hadn’t admitted their feelings yet.

There were probably only two reasons why they hadn’t: Alex’s previous relationship and a certain _Worldkiller_. And while Alex told Sam that she no longer felt the residual heartache from her breakup with Maggie, _Reign’s_ intrusion in Sam’s life was a glaring memory.

She bit into the marshmallow, slowly chewing half of it as her thoughts turned darker at that horrifying (but thankfully short) point in her life. Alex and Lena had brought her back from the mind control, protecting Ruby all the while. _Knowing_ what all Alex had done to save her, of course Sam had asked her out the moment she felt mentally and emotionally stable from the ordeal.

She thought it was cute that Alex wanted to take things slow for her sake, but after having been through that and how Alex had spent almost every day over at the house… Sam was more than ready to take their relationship to the next level and _show_ Alex how much she loved and appreciated her.

Cause no, they hadn’t had sex. Hell, Alex hadn’t even _stayed over_.

Sam popped the other half of the marshmallow in her mouth and distractedly grabbed another. She had wanted to wait for some arbitrary amount of time to pass before she told Alex that she was ready, but she was impatient. She didn’t want to wait anymore. Not when they had so much fun together, not when they could have even _more_ fun together…

Sam nibbled half of the next marshmallow with a small smirk quirking the corner of her lips at the thought of Alex _flushed and moaning_ under her.

Yes, that would be so much better than the sting of sadness whenever Alex had to leave for the night.

Alex interrupted her thoughts, “Isn’t that supposed to go _in_ the hot chocolate?” She teased as she nodded to the marshmallow in Sam’s fingers.

Sam flashed her a grin and dropped the half-eaten sweet into Alex’s mug. The agent’s mouth dramatically fell open and Sam laughed at the faux betrayal that etched her face.

Alex chuckled too, breaking character. She lifted her mug and swirled it. Rolling her eyes, she sarcastically said “Thanks, Sam.” Still, she drank another sip and took the marshmallow with her.

“Anytime, babe.” Sam returned. She couldn’t help but kiss her adorable girlfriend’s cheek.

Whether Alex’s blush was from the kiss or the petname, Sam didn’t know. All she _did_ know was that Alex was beyond cute and more of her patience chipped away. She was going to tell her _tonight_.

Alex pushed off of the counter as she drank the last of her hot chocolate and put the mug in the sink. “I haven’t had that in a while.” She said after she turned around to face Sam again, “Thank you.”

“You should treat yourself more.” Sam hoped her smile wasn’t too predatory when she crossed the small distance between them to grip Alex’s hips. Her fingers felt sticky on the fabric of her girlfriend’s jeans and she _wanted_ her fingers to be sticky for an entirely different reason.

Alex’s eyes fluttered close as Sam ducked down to kiss her. Their lips moved slowly and the kiss deepened when Sam parted her mouth to run her tongue along Alex’s bottom lip; she tasted of hot chocolate. Alex opened for her with a content sigh that made Sam step forward to press against her harder.

Alex was pinned between her and the countertop, her hands snaking up to wrap her arms around Sam. The hand on the back of her neck urged Sam on and she wedged a thigh between Alex’s, pushing against the heat of her sex.

Sam felt Alex’s moan reverberate through her; she swallowed the sound, savored the buzz that traveled down her chest to pool at her hips.

Alex twitched despite Sam’s grip and they made out like that- sharing hot panted breaths after separating for air, only to gravitate back together for more. Their slow kisses turned _wanting_ as they began to grind against each other.

They had kissed like this before, though the desperation in each move was new. _Alex_ wanted her just as much as Sam wanted her. She needed her girlfriend to know, _explicitly_ , that she was ready to share that connection.

 _Tonight_.

Sam pulled back and rested her forehead on Alex’s. The shorter woman was breathless too, but Sam didn’t want to waste any more time. She hooked her fingers into the belt loops of Alex’s jeans and gave a slight tug.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?”

Alex’s brown eyes opened and they were blown wide with arousal; Sam had to bite her lip to keep from kissing her again. Then Alex’s gaze shifted to the side, breaking eye contact, and the fire in Sam’s lower half faltered.

“I, uh, I should probably go- I mean, I can’t stay tonight.”

Sam blinked at her nervous girlfriend. She was kinda confused, since a minute ago Alex had seemed so _into_ it. Did Alex still think it was too soon? She appreciated the concern, but it _had_ been a couple months since _Reign_ -

Then she realized maybe _Alex_ wasn’t ready. Was it because of Maggie? A twinge of jealousy bubbled up as she thought about Alex’s ex-fiancée. She swallowed back the initial reaction; she knew that Alex was such a devoted girlfriend- it would take time to get over giving that kind of love.

No matter the reason, Sam understood. She nodded, “That’s okay.” She would gladly wait until Alex was ready.

Still, Alex looked so worried and frantic as she looked up at Sam again and tried to amend her _blunt_ denial. “I’m sorry, Sam. I have work in early in the morning and I don’t want to go in tired from _that_.”

Sam chuckled at the agent’s shyness and relief flooded through her. She felt a little silly for thinking that Alex was still hung up on Maggie. No, it was just their busy schedule. She smiled down at her, “Yeah, you gotta be well rested to save the world.”

Alex grinned sheepishly, “Yep.”

“Maybe next time?”

Alex leaned up and Sam smiled into the kiss. Then she stepped back so Alex could gather her things, she walked her to the door, and they kissed goodnight.

Sam closed the door, letting out a sigh.

_Okay, so not tonight._

* * *

Next time ended up being the following evening. They had waited for Ruby to go to bed before they collided together. This time, they were on the couch and their heated and wet kisses stoked the fire that had scorched through Sam since last night. She guided Alex onto her lap, body humming pleasantly with arousal.

Alex’s hands were tangled in her hair while Sam tried to touch Alex anywhere she could. Her hands roamed up the agent’s thighs that straddled her and then up to teasingly stop at her breasts. She trailed her touch around Alex’s back and down to skirt above her ass.

Alex squirmed on top of her and mumbled, “ _Fuck,_ ” against her lips.

Sam’s ears rang with the breathy curse. Desire ached between her legs as she felt Alex grind down on her, the heat in the apex of her thighs _burning_. She wanted to pick her girlfriend up and take her to the bedroom-

She also wanted to take Alex right there. She moved her hand to cup the redhead’s sex, pleased when Alex gasped and bucked into the touch.

Sam wanted to give her everything that she needed _tonight_.

But first, Sam just wanted to feel her. She kept one hand on Alex’s ass, fingertips pressing into her toned backside, while the other skimmed up from the woman’s center to her hip. She teased the woman with a soft stroke of her thumb under her shirt. Alex moaned and Sam toyed with the hem of the agent’s shirt before she went to slide it up and off-

Sam froze when a hand wrapped around her wrist to stop her. Alex continued to kiss her like nothing was wrong and Sam let Alex guide her back to her sex. She rubbed the crotch of Alex’s pants, but her eyebrows were still furrowed in confusion. Alex’s hold on her wrist dropped and all thoughts of something being wrong were _destroyed_ when Alex grinded against her at the same time her hand squeezed one of Sam’s breasts.

The CFO arched into the touch and she gave a low groan. She pressed her palm to Alex’s center and moved her mouth down to suck at the woman’s neck. Alex’s head tilted back, so Sam hungrily took the offering. She littered the expanse of pale skin with open-mouthed kisses and then nipped at her pulse point. Her teeth pulled and pinched until Alex whined.

Sam squeezed Alex’s ass at the needy sound, while the agent rocked against her. Alex’s hand continued to grope at her chest and though the over-the-clothes action was _hot_ -

She still _wanted_. She pulled her mouth away from the woman’s neck but before she could find any words, Alex met her in a searing kiss. Sam was in another world of bliss as she shifted to hold Alex closer and she felt how _wet_ she already was.

Sam’s grip on Alex’s ass loosened and she moved her hand up. But as soon as she tried to sneak under the woman’s shirt to _feel_ the heat of her skin, Alex tensed on top of her.

Sam broke the kiss and played with the end of Alex’s shirt. Through her thick ardor, she looked up at Alex, _her sexy girlfriend_ , and loved the visible red warmth on her face, the way her gaze was unfocused with lust.

Sam felt just as hazy. “Can I take this off?” She asked with a mischievous grin.

But her smile fell off when Alex bit her lip and turned away. Worry and anxiety instantly cut through and replaced her arousal. Maybe she had been too quick to dismiss her fleeting assumptions yesterday…

 _Shit_.

“Hey,” Sam tried to get Alex to look at her, but the agent just scrambled off of her lap to sit in the corner of the couch. Her heart constricted painfully.

Had she accidentally pushed Alex too far?

The concern for Alex made her stomach drop. And at the troubled and distant expression on her girlfriend’s face, a wave of dread washed over Sam. The CFO reached over to touch Alex’s chin, directing the woman to look at her.

When their eyes met, Alex _flinched_ and Sam yanked her hand back. Despite the agonizing ache in her chest, Sam asked, “What’s wrong, Alex? Why won't you let me touch you?”

Alex shook her head with a small scowl on her face. Sam’s heart raced, thinking that she had made Alex angry, and she swallowed past the lump in her throat because _shit,_ she had done something wrong.

But then Alex sighed and looked at her again. Her brown eyes were _upset_. “I’m sorry, Sam.”  

What?

Confusion slammed into her at the unexpected apology, but Alex continued quickly, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me! I thought, y’know, that I was ready! But I’m just-“ She blew out a frustrated breath.

Sam frowned and wondered why Alex was being so hard on herself. “It’s okay, Alex. You can always say no. Don’t _ever_ feel bad for telling me that you don’t wanna have sex.”

“No!” The _panic_ in Alex’s voice made Sam recoil. Alex reached out to grab her hand, “I do, I totally wanna have sex with you.” Alex’s gaze on her softened and Sam, though completely bewildered, felt her heart melt a little. “You’re gorgeous and I love kissing you and I want you so bad, Sam. But it’s like, I dunno, I trust you but, ugh, I can’t-“ Then Alex stopped as she struggled for words.

“Alex,” Sam squeezed her girlfriend’s hand to get her attention. The woman looked at her so _unsure_ and there was still anger there, but now she knew it was self-loathing more than anything. She gave Alex an encouraging smile, “Babe, it’s perfectly fine. We’ll wait until you’re ready.”

Alex opened her mouth, looking like she wanted to argue. Then her girlfriend sighed and nodded. “Um, would it be okay if I stayed over tonight anyway?” There was a hesitancy in her voice _as though Sam would say no_.

It made Sam want to reach out and hug her. “Of course, Alex.”

And even though they might not have sex for a while, just _holding_ Alex would be more than enough for Sam. She stood and squeezed Alex’s hand again before Alex followed her into the bedroom. She released her hand to flick on the lights and rummage through a drawer in her dresser for pajamas for Alex to wear.

“Okay so there should be a new toothbrush in the cabinet in the bathroom. And,” She picked out a red tank-top and a pair of black gym shorts, “Here’s some pajamas; it gets hot in here.”

Alex chuckled nervously as she eyed the clothes. “That’s- uh, that’s okay. I’m usually cold.”

Sam shrugged and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt instead. She thought it was odd that Alex looked almost _relieved_.

After they got ready for bed, they slid under the covers. Alex cuddled into her side and Sam held her close. She didn’t know what to think of her girlfriend’s odd behavior, but she would wait for Alex to tell her.

_It wouldn’t be tonight though._

* * *

The next night when Alex hung out with Sam and Ruby, she was her usual dorky self. It reassured Sam to no end, but she was still _careful_. She tried not to be as touchy and she noticed how Alex compensated for that.

Alex kissed her repeatedly throughout the evening, snuggled into her side as they watched a movie with Ruby. Sam loved the attention, but she still didn’t want to push Alex into anything. Despite her caution, her girlfriend asked to stay the night again and Sam readily approved.

Holding Alex had been so wonderful and she could _definitely_ get used to that. As they crawled into bed for the night, Sam laid on her side to face Alex. She wrapped her arm around the redhead and Alex’s hand snaked between their bodies to gently cup Sam’s cheek.

Sam smiled and rubbed her back. This intimacy was tender, heart-warming to the point that the confession of her feelings sat on the tip of her tongue. She held back, if only because she was scared the words might make Alex push herself into something she wasn’t ready for. Instead, she pecked a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead.

Then she was absolutely _elated_ when Alex kissed her. She tried to keep the kiss from dissolving into another heated make out session, but her girlfriend had other ideas.

Alex deepened the kiss and Sam was helplessly aflame. She loved how Alex tasted of minty toothpaste and how Alex’s thumb affectionately stroked her cheek. Their lips parted and fused, turning more fevered as the shorter woman wiggled closer. Sam tightened her hold, getting lost in their hot kisses.

The agent broke away to whisper, “I could kiss you for days,”

And Sam dived back for more, humming against her lips in agreement. Part of her felt guilty that she wanted _more_ too, but that would come eventually. Or not. She was prepared for Alex to never be ready, which would be perfectly fine.

She poured all her love into the kiss, hoping Alex could _taste_ the sweet emotion. Alex fell onto her back, guiding Sam on top of her in a fluid motion. The CFO shifted into a comfortable position and followed Alex’s lead.

She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but her girlfriend moaned into the kiss and it was impossible _not_ to want her. Still, she didn’t want to push any boundaries.

It wasn’t until one of Alex’s hands slid under the hem of Sam’s shorts that the taller woman cautiously made a move. She reached back to grab Alex’s wrist and she steered the woman’s hand under her shirt. She released her hold and hissed into the kiss as her girlfriend’s cold fingers ghosted up her searing skin, taking the edge of her shirt with her.

The cold air felt nice since it was _hot as hell_ in the bedroom and their frenzied kisses only made the heat worse. Sam enjoyed how Alex’s soft touches became demanding, pulling her flush against her.

Sam groaned as desire pulsed through her, but she was scared to continue. As _good_ as this was, it would be uncomfortable trying to sleep this turned on. But then Alex’s dull nails scratched down her back and Sam thought, _‘Well, I’m already this far gone.’_

She let Alex burn her alive, adoring the intensity of their make out session. From all their squirming in an attempt to get closer, apparently Alex’s shirt had ridden up. Sam didn’t know that until she blindly went to grab the woman’s side and touched bare skin instead of the soft fabric of the woman’s shirt.

Alex broke the kiss and panted out a quick, “Wait.”

Sam cursed herself, “I’m sorry,” She sighed and fell off of Alex to lay on her side.

The agent fixed her shirt and then stared up at the ceiling for a moment. “No. It’s not your fault.”

Sam frowned and moved to turn her beside lamp on. When she turned back, Alex passed a hand over her face. Sam’s heart _broke_ at the frustration rolling off of her girlfriend.

“It’s-“

She didn’t get far in her reassurances before Alex huffed out a laugh, “It’s not okay. I’m just being stupid.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Sam propped her head up in her hand to look at Alex.

The agent worried her lip between her teeth before she heaved a sigh and her eyes fell close. Sam was surprised when Alex said, “At work, I’ll get hurt sometimes because, ya know, I’m in these situations protecting my agents and Supergirl.”

Of course Sam _knew_ that Alex had a dangerous job. Still, her brows pulled together in confusion as she wondered what this had to do with the swerving so she listened, hanging onto every word.

“And, like I said, it’s dumb but…” Alex turned her head to look at her. She shrugged up a shoulder with a sardonic smile. “I don’t know. Maggie didn’t have a problem since she had them from her job too.”

At the mention of her ex, Sam was floored. “What?”

Alex sighed and rolled up one sleeve of her pajama shirt. Sam waited for an explanation, confused beyond belief until Alex gently reached for Sam’s hand and led her over to touch her forearm.

Understanding dawned on Sam as her fingertips landed on a raised section of Alex’s skin and Alex confirmed, “I’ve got scars, Sam.”

Sam wrapped her arm around her girlfriend to crush her into a hug. While it all made sense why Alex kept dodging her touches now, her heart _ached_ for the woman. She hated how her girlfriend was insecure about her battle scars. After all Alex had sacrificed in the name of protecting National City, she thought Sam would be _turned off_ by them?

“Alex,” She waited for Alex looked at her to say, “You are _so_ gorgeous, okay? There’s nothing I don’t love about you.” And the half-confession slipped out before she even realized it.

Alex sat up and Sam was scared she had said the wrong thing, but the agent’s shaking fingers grasped the hem of her shirt.

Sam’s hand shot out to stop her, “Wait. Are you sure, Alex? If you want, we can-“

“You’ve gotta see them eventually,” She gave a short laugh.

Sam pulled her hand back, watching Alex lift her shirt up. She was _enraptured_ as the fabric was pulled up to reveal Alex’s beautiful and toned body. Her eyes raked over each inch of the woman’s exposed skin, taking in each red mark and every white scar, until the shirt was balled up and flung off of the bed entirely.

She held in a gasp when she saw the multitude of scars, new and old, littering the agent’s arms and upper torso. Her eyes flicked up to Alex, who was studying her face and almost _bracing_ for a negative reaction.

She was struck by how _vulnerable_ Alex really was in that moment. In spite of her insecurities, Alex was so brave.

Sam fell for her even harder. She smiled up at her, “You’re beautiful, Alex.” She saw Alex swallow as she broke eye contact at the compliment. Sam started to lift a hand to touch her girlfriend, but stopped to ask “Can I touch you?”

Alex’s voice shook as she said, “Yeah,” and she lay on the bed beside Sam again.

Sam didn’t know where to start, but she splayed her fingers under Alex’s breast; the woman’s heart pounded in her ribcage. There was a jagged scar at the peak of her ribs that she ran a finger over as she looked at Alex.

Having a wound deep enough to leave _that_ kind of scar so close to her heart-

Sam wondered how many times she had almost lost Alex before they were even together.

She pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s shoulder reverently, lips accidentally landing on another old injury. She pulled back and eyed the elevated, white, and perfectly cut scar. She kissed it again, hoping against logic that any pain she had felt from it hadn’t been too bad. Alex shivered under her kiss.

“Your battle scars are beautiful, babe.” She sighed and trailed the tip of her nose over the enduring damage. “I’m sorry that you’ve been through so much to get them though.”

“It’s just the territory of my job,” Alex mumbled, clearly embarrassed by the attention. She lifted the shoulder Sam was pressing kisses to, “This one,” She laughed easily, “I actually did that to myself.”

Sam frowned and propped up to meet her eyes, “What?”

“Some guy kidnapped me to get to Supergirl.” Annoyance crept into her voice, “He knocked me out and left me in a glass box. But I had a tracker embedded in my shoulder and I used my credit card to cut it out so I could wire it into the camera so the DEO could find me.”

“Alex…” She couldn’t help the grimace at the gruesome image of having to slice into her own shoulder _with a credit card_. She kissed the scar again, “You’re so brave.”

Then Sam looked down her arm and suddenly it made sense why she had never seen Alex in anything less than a long-sleeve shirt.

There were small, painful-looking, red scars scattering the woman’s bicep. She ran her lips over them, reading their placements, kissing each one respectfully.

“Bullet fragments.” Her girlfriend explained, “I have plenty of _those_.”

If Alex was going to be brave enough to share herself like this, Sam would too. She finished kissing each scar on her girlfriend’s upper arm and then pulled away to meet her gaze and she confessed, “I love you, Alex.” Her girlfriend’s eyes widened, but Sam didn’t want to take it back. Even if Alex couldn’t say it back yet, Sam wanted her to hear it. “You amaze me, babe.” She kissed the glittering white scar on her shoulder, “And I love you.”

“I love you too, Sam.” Alex breathed out, brown eyes dancing with delight.

Sam grinned, feeling the way Alex’s heart palpitated under her hand. _This_ was everything Sam had ever wanted and she felt overjoyed at Alex’s affirmation. She leaned up to kiss the redhead, both smiling against each other’s lips.

She pulled back when Alex’s hand landed on top of hers. Alex guided her hand over and up and in the valley of Alex’s breasts, her fingertips traced a disfigured mark. Her eyes flicked down and this scar was _angry_ , discolored, and uneven.

“Kevlar doesn’t protect against heat vision.” Alex laughed.

Sam stilled and instantly thought that _Reign_ must’ve been responsible for this, pain and guilt shot through her.

“It wasn’t her,” Alex added on quickly, seeming to sense what she was thinking. “It was Supergirl’s aunt actually.” She gave a wistful smile that made Sam want to know the full story, “It was complicated.”

That was good enough for now.

Sam leaned forward to kiss the scar and Alex’s breathing went ragged. She _loved_ the reaction, excited to get to that part of the night. But more scars dotted near Alex’s collarbone and upper torso, catching her attention. She kissed the mostly faded scars as she shifted on top of Alex, knee pressing against the woman’s center.

“I, uh,” Alex sounded a little _effected_ by the change in position and Sam fought a smirk. “I don’t really remember those.”

Sam kissed her _hard_ when Alex’s hands landed on her back and slid down to burrow under her shirt. The agent started to grind her sex on Sam’s knee, letting her know how _needy_ she was.

Sam didn’t think she was done worshipping Alex’s body, but she relented. She sat up, straddling the woman’s thigh, and grabbed the end of her shirt and tugged it off.

Alex’s eyes were _dark_ and Sam felt a little smug at the way her mouth fell open just a bit as she gawked at her exposed chest.

“How cliché would it be if I said _wow.”_ Alex muttered.

Sam laughed at her lovely girlfriend. “Nerd.”

“Dork.” She shot back.

Then Sam had to choke back a groan after Alex reached up to touch her. The pleasant tingle traveled south as Alex rolled her nipples between her fingers, pinching slightly. She bit her bottom lip and Alex grinned at her.

Sam fell forward to kiss her again, Alex’s hands moved to her back and pulled them flush together- skin on skin, fire on fire.

It was so sweet and unlike anything Sam had ever experienced. She sighed happily into their slow kiss, though a bit overwhelmed in the absolute _best way_ possible at how unexpectedly and tenderly this night had gone.

It was unreal.

Sam _adored_ Alex even more and wanted to shower the woman in love tonight. She wanted to kiss each scar and make Alex understand how _breathtaking_ she really was. She pressed one last kiss to Alex’s lips before she pecked a trail of kisses down the woman’s neck. She kissed each scar she came across on her descent down her torso.

She stopped to take one of Alex’s nipples in her mouth, flicking her tongue over the hard bud. She teased and sucked and _burned_ at Alex’s moan. She moved to give the other nipple the same attention, stopping just long enough to press another kiss to the painful scar in the center of her chest.

As she swirled her tongue around the erect nipple, Alex’s fingers smoothed through her hair.

“ _Sam,”_ Her body arched under the devotion.

Then Sam continued down, shifting lower onto the bed so she could lave her tongue over the jagged scar on Alex’s ribcage. She peppered kisses to the woman’s midsection, covering each scar with love.

Before she reached the woman’s hips, she sat up again and her fingers glided between the woman’s hipbones. Alex’s muscles twitched at her touch. Sam saw Alex’s face adorably scrunch up in pleasure.

She smiled as she asked, “Is it okay if I take these off?”

Alex nodded, eyes half-lidded in an attempt to watch Sam slide her pants and underwear off. Ablaze with desire and _love_ , Sam tried to take in every single detail of her lover’s strong body; she was all lean muscle and each scar made her that much _stronger._

Sam couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She quickly shed her own shorts and underwear, moaning as the coolness of the room hit her overheated sex. She felt Alex’s eyes on her and she directed Alex’s legs open.

Her girlfriend’s center was slick with arousal and Sam _wanted_ to taste her wetness. But instead, she sat between Alex’s thighs, placing a palm on each leg, and continued where she left off. She kissed the vertical scar that ran from Alex’s side down to her hip.

As her lips ghosted over the raised skin, she wondered how many times she had almost touched the scar and _that’s_ why Alex had freaked out. She looked up at the woman, who was propped on her forearms watching her.

When she raised an eyebrow in question, hoping this particular scar had a story she could hear, Alex blinked twice before remembering. “Oh, uh. I think I got stabbed or something.”

Sam chuckled at her flippant answer and figured that Alex wasn’t too interested in _that_ game anymore. She kissed down to Alex’s pubic bone, grinning at the gasp and subsequent buck of her hips. Her lips lingered on the smooth skin of her mound, where at tiny scar lay.

“Sam, _please_.” But Sam waited, “ _Fuck,_ that one was surgery from an ovarian tumor.”

The CFO kissed the top of her wet folds and poked her tongue out to circle the woman’s clit.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Alex groaned out through clenched teeth.

Sam’s tongue lapped at her girlfriend’s tangy arousal, she almost _hated_ it when she moved to kiss the top of Alex’s thigh.

 _“Sam,”_ The agent whined when Sam’s sticky lips pressed a kiss to another scar.

She sucked on the unusual surface of the old wound. The skin was pinched in, dipping slightly into her thigh. She sighed when Alex didn’t give her the story but before she continue, Alex’s muscle gave a small jolt under her lips.

“I got hit with an alien barb.” Alex fell back against the bed with a moan when Sam’s hand glided between her thighs to rub a knuckle to the top of Alex’s mound. She rocked her hips against the touch, “ _Sam,_ please. I’ll tell you about them all later, but _please_ can you just-“

Sam pressed her knuckle between Alex’s slit, sliding up to press the woman’s clit. She pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s inner thigh and asked, “Just one more?”

Alex whimpered but nodded.

The CFO removed her hand and sat up to pick out the next scar. She distractedly sucked the juices off of her knuckle until she found a long, thin, glowing white scar under her girlfriend’s kneecap. She soothed her thumb over it and then kissed it.

“Um, double-agent at the DEO.” Alex ran a hand through her hair, “I’m not trying to get you to hurry up or anything,” Sam laughed at that, “But it’s kind of a long story so?”

Sam hovered over Alex to kiss her on the lips. She whispered, “Thank you for sharing yourself with me, Alex.”

Alex sighed out, “I love you.”

Warmth spread through her chest, an undercurrent of pure affection following as she said, “I love you too, Alex.”

Sam pulled back to lay on her stomach between Alex’s thighs. She guided her girlfriend’s legs onto her shoulder and her hands rested on her hips. She looked up at Alex, who lifted her head just long enough for Sam to wink at her and then moaned at the feeling of Sam’s tongue dipping into her.

The CFO swirled her tongue inside her girlfriend’s heat. She flicked and grazed her inner walls and then pressed her tongue flat as she licked up her slit. She tapped against Alex’s clit, chuckling as one of Alex’s hands gripped her hair. She twirled her tongue around the woman’s bud of nerves and sucked at random intervals just to feel Alex’s thighs twitch around her head.

“ _Sam, oh my god.”_

Sam blindly slid a hand up as she lapped at Alex’s clit. She found Alex’s hand fisted in the bedsheets and laced their fingers together. She changed her pace whenever Alex squeezed her hand, enjoying her girlfriend’s taste and muffled sounds enough that she felt like she could stay buried in Alex all night.

“ _Fuck. Sam, I need you to please-“_ She gave a half-choked moan as Sam flicked her tongue rapidly over her.

And while Sam enjoyed the desperation in Alex’s voice, she was eager to make her girlfriend come for her. She was unrelenting as her lips surrounded Alex’s clit, pressing the tip of her tongue against the sensitive bud, and _sucked_ until Alex shook with pleasure.

“ _Oh fuck! Sam!”_ Alex squeezed her hand _hard_ as she came.

Sam tongue dipped down to sample her fresh release while Alex’s thighs trembled around her head. Her tongue moved side to side within her, waiting for her fluttering walls to still.

Then Alex sighed, tense muscles relaxing once again as the post-orgasm euphoria seeped through her. Alex’s hand fell from her hair and the agent shifted her thighs off of Sam’s shoulders.

Sam slid up Alex’s body, leaving sticky, wet kisses as she went. She kissed all over her breathless girlfriend’s face before capturing her lips. She felt Alex’s palm rub against her center and she moaned.

After wanting Alex for _so long_ , her own orgasm wasn’t even that far away. She grinded into the agent’s touch, pushing her thigh against the redhead’s sex with each rock of her hips. Alex whined into the kiss, but Sam wanted them to come together.

They writhed against each other, mouths connected until the need for air made Sam duck her head down to suck on the skin of her girlfriend’s neck. Fire consumed her as Alex dipped a finger into her sex. She fucked herself on the digit, grinding her clit into the heel of Alex’s palm.

Arousal coiled tight and Alex slipped a second finger into her and then Sam’s breath caught as she gave another hard grind against Alex and _came_.

Stars floated through her vision. She cried out Alex’s name and that was enough to send Alex over the edge with her.

As aftershocks sparked through their bodies, she squeezed the hand still laced in hers and sighed into her throat, “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Sam.”

And Sam nuzzled into Alex’s neck, a smile spreading across her face. She was sure she would never get tired of hearing those words. Alex removed her hand from between her thighs and Sam shivered as wet fingertips danced across her back.

She lay on top of her girlfriend, silently amused but lulled at the rise and fall of Alex’s breathing under her. The night was far from over, after all Sam knew there were plenty more scars to kiss better on her lover’s body, but for now they cuddled and enjoyed the quiet bliss together.

**Author's Note:**

> More background on the "complicated" scars:
> 
> Alex and Astra have matching scars on their chest because I still ship them. Of course, Astra is kinda dead in this universe but she lingers on as a painful reminder on the agent's chest :'D
> 
> And the double-agent thing?? idek, like I was imagining Alex starting her DEO training and obv she has to be put through some serious tests and I was thinking that they tried to prepare her for the psychological effects of torture. J'onn would just telepathically make her /feel/ like she was having her kneecap sliced open but the double-agent was like "woops" and 'accidentally' sliced her for real. The double-agent felt the pure Wrath of Space Dad and was never heard from again :P. <\- and all of this was too much for that smutty, smutty scene so!
> 
> Anyway, hope this fic made your heart nut.
> 
> And omg! Totally forgot to mention!! The song 'Human' by Gabrielle Aplin about made me cry @ work bc I was thinking about this fic when it came on.


End file.
